A Little Magic
by Retse
Summary: Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover: Insert one Harry Potter into the KHR world and what do you get? A normal day for Sawada Tsunayoshi.


**With A Little Magic**

Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover

Set mostly in the KHR verse.

At the moment a one-shot of two-parts but may become more...

Warnings: a little shounen-ai and a lot of unbetadness

Mostly written to rid myself of the plot-bunny so I actually work on the other fics...

I own nothing (except my socks and some KHR pins).

Enjoy?

Sometime between the Kokuyo and Varia Arcs.

_Hiiiiii! I'm going to be late for school!_ Sawada Tsunayoshi thought with a silent sob as he sprinted down the street as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime!" Gokuderu Hayato piped up vehemently, a determined look on his face as he pulled out several sticks of dynamite from wherever it was he hid them, ready to light them at a moment's notice even as he ran beside his beloved Tenth, "I'll blow up anyone who gets in our way!" he shouted with a wide grin.

_Ah! Please don't blow anything up today Gokuderu-kun!_ Tsuna cried in his head, knowing even if he did say it out loud, it would be completely fruitless and be wasting the precious breathes of air he needed to keep running.

A carefree laughter came up from Tsuna's other side, "Fireworks are only going to cause more people to come here so they can watch them, Gokuderu," he mused before throwing a smile to the boy he was running beside, "ne, Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled back albeit cringing heavily as he did so, _He still thinks those are fireworks?!_

Gokuderu exploded, "These are **dynamite** you **stupid** **baseball-freak**!" he screamed, "And why do you keep following the Tenth and I anyway?!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as once again those two starting arguing, though to be fair, it was more one-sided anyway with Gokuderu doing all of the shouting. But none of that mattered right now because as soon as they reached school gates the school bell rang and an ominous voice spoke up behind them.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi_."

Tsuna froze and then, with mounting dread, slowly turned his head. Stormy grey eyes narrowed darkly at them, steel tonfas wielded loosely by his side, "You're late."

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna squeaked in fright and bowed vigorously, "Hibari-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"Did I give you permission to speak, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari Kyouya said.

Tsuna immediately shut his mouth.

"How dare you talk the Tenth like that, you bastard!" Gokuderu shouted, whipping out his dynamite again.

_Gokuderu-kun!_ Tsuna whimpered in his mind, _Please don't make him any more angrier!_

Yamamoto laughed as he latched onto the silver-haired teens arms ("Let go of me, you stupid baseball-freak!"), preventing him from attacking, "We're only a minute late, Hibari. That should be okay, shouldn't it?"

"I will not tolerate any sort of tardiness in my school, Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari said, raising his tonfas, "You will all be bitten to death."

"Bring it on, bastard!" Gokuderu shouted as Yamamoto reached for his bat. Behind them, Tsuna fisted his hands in his hair in horror, _Hiiiiiiiiiiii!! Where's Reborn when you need him?!_

Dynamite went flying but they were easily knocked away by Hibari as they came hurtling towards him. Then, before Gokuderu had any chance to dodge, a steel tonfa flew forward and planted itself right into the silver-haired teen's stomach and bringing him down to his knees, gasping in pain. The other tonfa swung out also though this time towards the tall black-haired babeball player. Swiftly, Yamamoto brought up his bat-turned-katana up to it with a loud, resounding clang but not a moment later, the first tonfa came up and struck him hard on the shoulder, sending him to the ground several feet away.

"Yamamoto! Gokuderu-kun!" Tsuna cried out in panic, taking a step forward to try and help his injured friends but before he got very far, Hibari's tonfa came towards him, striking him painfully in his side.

Tsuna groaned loudly from the cold, hard ground, clutching at his side. He looked up to see the dark-haired prefect standing over him, tonfa raised and ready to strike, and immediately shut his eyes, head bent over as he waited for the inevitable beating of a life-time.

But it never came.

Gingerly, a brown eye slowing opened and looked up. Both brown eyes snapped wide open in surprise for there, in front of him, stood a teen with long black hair neatly tied back, Hibari's tonfa clasped tightly in his right hand, halting it from its descent upon Tsuna.

A dark brow rose above emerald orbs, "You shouldn't beat someone just because he was a minute late..." the stranger said in a clear yet obviously accented Japanese.

Grey eyes darkened further, the menacing aura surrounding Hibari growing as it sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"_**Are you ordering me in my school?**__"_

-

"Hibari hasn't changed at all, has he?" Yamamoto laughed as he rubbed the growing bruise on his shoulder.

_He's still scary! _Tsuna half-sobbed, "We're lucky he was called away by Kusakabe-san when he was," he groaned, poking his aching side.

"Che, he's still a bastard," Gokuderu spat, trying not to clutch at his stomach, "but more importantly... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING US!" he screamed at the emerald-eyed teen walking beside them.

Said teen seemed to ignore the silver-haired teen as he stared absent-mindedly ahead, "Hmm, that guy was pretty interesting..."

_I don't want to hear that from a guy who's got a humongous lump on his head! _Tsuna shouted incredulously in his mind, eyeing the large red lump sticking out of the teen's black hair that looked exceptionally painful and yet the long-haired teen didn't seem to be bothered it by at all.

"So who was he?" he asked, scratching his cheek nonchalantly.

"Oh, that was Hibari. He's the leader of the Disciplinary Committee," Yamamoto answered.

"Don't answer him you idiot!" Gokuderu immediately shouted at him before spinning around again, "And YOU!" he said, rudely pointing his finger at the stranger, "PISS OFF!"

Tsuna sweatdropped as the silver-haired teen was once again ignored and steam began to practically spew out from his ears in anger.

"I'm Potter, Harry by the way," he said instead with a nod to the tallest teen in their group.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," the baseball player replied with a smile and a wave, "Nice to meet you. That's Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokuderu Hayato. We're in class 1B."

"Oh?" Harry smiled back languidly, "That's the class I've been assigned to."

"Oh, wow! What a coincidence!"

Behind them, Tsuna sweat-dropped while backing away slowly from the utterly ignored and rapidly reddening Gokuderu.

Suffice to say, there was a gaping hole on the side of the school after he was done, resulting in getting beaten up once again by Hibari.

And how was Tsuna not surprised by all that had happened today? (Sarcasm)

-

The Varia Arrive in Namimori

Harry's left eye twitched as he observed the small cow-print, afroed (is that even a word?) leech he had managed to pick up on his way back from the grocery store.

He had been minding his own business when something had collided his leg, sending the raven-haired teen to the ground. It hadn't been as painful as it would have however, as he had inadvertently fallen on top of his assailant. Said assailant immediately burst into tears earning him many disapproving glares from passer-bys (though, Harry noticed wryly, none of them had stopped to help them). In an attempt calm the crying child, he had reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the numerous Sherbet Lemons within (of which, Albus had hid in **all** his clothing before Harry left England in a sad, sad attempt to get his favourite student to eat one too) and offered it to the bawling child.

All tears immediately ceased as large green eyes stared curiously at the offered treat, the bright yellow striped wrapper leaving no doubt as to its contents. Either he had no restraint in the face of candy or they didn't teach it here in Japan ("**Never** take candy from a stranger!" Harry's old primary school teacher had said, pointing her overly elongated finger in their faces), the five-year old almost greedily snatched the proffered treat, ripped off the wrapper before happily stuffing it in his mouth while making more random happy noises.

Unfortunately, he hadn't taken that chance to escape.

"Lambo-san wants more!" the infant cried, clutching onto Harry's pant leg, refusing to leave until he got more.

"Alright, alright..." Harry sighed as he pulled out the handfuls of Sherbet Lemons sitting innocently in his pocket.

The child gleefully began to devour the candies. Harry sweat-dropped when Lambo began to stuff the ones he couldn't fit in his mouth into his hair. Obviously, the infant had been hoarding many things up there and before long, random other (supposedly now useless, compared to candy...) began falling out.

_Cling_.

Harry blinked as small ring fell at his feet. He picked up it gingerly (who knows **where** it might have been...) and looked at it. It seemed to look like any other ring however, the emblem on its front was strangely cut in half.

Something suddenly told him that this ring was important but before he could do anything about it, his shoulders tensed as he sensed a man land lightly on the wall behind him.

"Uno to Captain Levi..." a male voice said, "It's just a teenager and some baby. Nothing seems unusual about them." Then there was a pause and then a slight crackling noise reached Harry's ear. Emerald eyes narrowed but did nothing, still faced towards the oblivious Lambo happily munching on the Sherbert Lemons.

_Clack_.

Harry glanced up; the man had jumped down from the wall to land in front of them. In his hand was a long rod, bolts of electricity crackling along its length.

"Can I help you?" Harry said carefully, discretely moving himself closer to the infant just in case.

The masked man took another step forward and it was then that Lambo finally looked up and saw the man, "Oh? Someone else wants to play with Lambo-san too?" he grinned, "I'm so popular!" he laughed and he bounded over to the man.

Harry blinked, "W-wait!" he shouted making a grab for Lambo. And it seems, he made it just in time too for as soon as he pulled the child back, a blast of electricity was shot from the rod, creating a small crater in the road where Lambo was moments earlier.

"Ah! Lambo! Potter-kun! Look out!" another voice cried out behind him. Harry blinked when he realised it was one of is new classmates.

"Sawada?"

"Hand over the ring, girl!" the mask man growled.

"..."

Tsuna froze in his running as he watched in awe, the rapid darkening of the clouds in the sky, a shadow cast over Harry's face.

"I'm not... **A BLOODY GIRL!!!**" the emerald eyed teen suddenly screamed. In a flash, he was gone, Lambo tucked under his arm, and then reappeared in front of the masked man before squarely kneeing him in the crotch.

"Argh," the man gave a strangled sob before collapsing to the ground in a heap. Tsuna then watched, his mouth hanging wide open by now, as the normally calm teen then proceeded to pummel and kick the poor man, screaming obscenities.

Above, Uno's compatriot Douhet sweat dropped as he watched his friend being beaten into a pulp by the slim teen only two-thirds his size. He unconsciously gulped but readied his weapon, intent on taking the emerald-eyed teen down. Yamamoto, who had been just informed of the situation, arrived to see this and prepared to attack when a blur suddenly appeared between them. Both men blinked as Harry glared darkly at Douhet, a drooling Lambo still tucked under his arm.

"You work with that guy, don't you?" Harry said, voice sweet but dripping with venom.

Douhet started sweating profusely at that look, "Er... Well-" He didn't get to finish however as the sole of Harry's shoe became firmly acquainted with his face.

Yamamoto blinked again, lowering his sword. As he watched Douhet getting clobbered by Harry, he could only scratch his head and laugh nervously.

On anther roof, Trea winced visibly as Douhet received another kick to his stomach, "This is Trea," he spoke nervously into his microphone, "Uno and Douhet have been taken out by someone. I- I- I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he burst into tears and quickly jumped off the roof and onto the road where Harry and Lambo had been.

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna jumped as the man came to crouch before him.

Gokuderu, who had also jump arrived on the scene, saw this and immediately pulled out his bombs, "Don't worry Tenth, I'll-!"

_BAM!_

Harry stood before them, his usual bored look finally returning to replace the face of death had on moments before, Lambo **still** tucked under his arm. Lazy emerald eyes blinked once at them and then turned down to look at the unconscious man he had landed on. Harry then took a step back (and off the man) before nonchalantly rubbing his shoes on the road, "Ew... what did I step on?" he mumbled.

Tsuna, Gokuderu and Yamamoto sweat-dropped.

Reborn, on the other hand, looked amused. Black eyes glinted in interest of this new character. He had gotten information about Harry Potter from his contacts but none of the reports of the usually calm and lazy teenager could explain his hidden strengths. It seems more research was needed. But in the mean time...

Before the demon tutor could get one word out, the ground started to shake.

"Ex... **TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!!!!!!!" a shout suddenly rang out, making Tsuna heart skip in surprise.

"N-nii-san!"

Sasagawa Ryohei sprang out from wherever it was he was watching from, landing right in front of the diminutive raven-haired teen, taking the hand that wasn't clutched onto Lambo with both his hands.

"That was amazing!" he shouted. Tsuna sweat-dropped when he realised what was coming, "Potter! Join the-!" Suddenly, the boxer fell silent. Tsuna blinked in confusion as he watched Ryohei's eyes slowly trail downwards and then back up again, a look of intense concentration in his eyes.

"**GO OUT WITH ME!**"

Pause. "EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!" Tsuna shouted.

For Harry however, the shadows began to cross his face again, the sky darkening once more as clouds gathered above them... "**I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMN IT**!" and in a flash so quick that Tsuna almost missed it, Harry slammed a solid upper-cut into Ryohei's chin, sending him flying through the sky.

"WOOOOOooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!! Extreeeeeeeemmeeeee...." Ryohei shouted before disappearing into the sunset..

* * *

A.N. I just realised... there isn't much in there that would distinguish Harry from an OC apart from the eyes, the Sherbert Lemon mention (and even that could just be changed to some non-descript candy brand...) and possibly his scar (which I don't think I mentioned anyway...). Hmm... well if I wrote more, magic WOULD come into it and some of the other HP characters but at the moment this fic seems to just be an OC fic o.O oops?


End file.
